Rebellion Motor Club
by Mandorebel2
Summary: Modern Earth AU. Ezra Bridger is an auto loving new kid on the street when he arrives into Los Angeles, and becomes a member of the Rebellion Motor Club. Join him in this story of street racing, family, and the frequent involvements with the law. My Rebels OC is featured in this. Also, some Ezra x Sabine appears in this. Rated T in case of anything. Apologies for typos if anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Entering Los Angeles**

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

I came down from my hometown of Lothal, a town just outside Seattle, to Los Angeles for one reason: make a name for myself in one of the top driver's clubs on the west coast: The Rebellion. They are a motor club that treats everybody like family, and care about the ride on the road so much that one of them said that they never drive alone. And I wanted to be a part of this motor club after hearing so much about it. It just so happened that when I turned 18, and after I finished high school, I departed for Los Angeles to start a new life in the Rebellion motor club.

I have had a love of autos so much that I used to read stories a lot about the top motor clubs in the world, and never in my life have I seen myself starting a new life in that motor club.

It was a long grueling drive from Lothal, and I was glad to be entering Los Angeles finally. The drive took about a day or so since I stopped last night while near Portland, and I was glad that it was almost over.

I drove through the city to find my way down to the motor club, which was in Glendale, a part of the city. When I found their HQ, I drove up on it, parking it in front of the building, where a member of the club approached my ride.

"Members only, sir." he said. "I'm interested in joining your motor club." I said to him. "Well, that is a nice Skyline GT-R, sir, but it takes more than just a good car to enter the Rebellion motor club. But, I'll go and see my boss. Wait here, sir." he said. "Will do." I responded.

He came back a few minutes with his boss, who was a man who had brown hair rolled up into a pony tail by the looks of things, green eyes, and he had a goatee going. "So you're the guy who's interested?" he asked me. "That is correct, sir." I answered. "Any reason as to why you want to join our motor club?"

"I have a huge love of autos, and I used to read stuff about motor clubs around the globe. And once I heard about your motor club, I was interested in coming down here to join you." "Nice to see that you want to join us. However, it's not that easy to just join us, sir. You need to be tested. I'll tell you what, one of my drivers is looking for a race around the city. I'll contact her and tell her that you're interested in joining us. If you could beat her, you are welcome to join the club."

"Deal. Where can I find her?" "Head to Santa Monica Pier. She should be around there. Also, could you give us your contact info?" "Why?" "Just something that we usually do with new members, ya know." "Figures. Here you go." I handed him my contact info, which had my email and my phone number, and he gave it back to me. "Get going. She'll be waiting." "I will. See you later."

I pulled away from the motor club building, and headed down to Santa Monica Pier to meet this female driver for a race.

I arrived a little while later at Santa Monica Pier, where I saw a car that looked like it belonged to the female driver. My phone rang after I pulled up. "Hello?" I said. "Well, a new blood by the looks of things. Let's see how good you do your first run. Sprint race from here to the tallest building in the downtown area. Think you could handle that, new blood?" a female voice asked, who I assumed to be the female driver. "Yeah." I answered. "Good. Let's see what ya got." she said.

Her car pulled up next to me in front of a red light, and it was a nice looking one as well. It was a maroon colored Mercedes AMG that had lots of custom designs painted on it, body upgrades, as well as a spoiler in the back. As much as the car looked nice, I focused on the race and the road ahead.

I heard the Mercedes begin to burnout, and I burned out as well. The light eventually turned green, and I had a perfect launch. I pulled out into the lead, drifting to the right, and heading straight. She came in and overtook me, but I had a modified engine with a nitro mod, which I used, overtaking her, drifting to the left, hitting the gas as we continued down the road, avoiding traffic.

We eventually got on the highway, in which she overtook me, going fast down the road. Well not today for her. I engaged my nitro again, speeding past traffic, and eventually came to the point where me and her were neck and neck, but she was holding on well, holding the lead ever so slightly. But I pressed down on the gas hard, getting ahead of her, and then drifting to the left hard, with her following.

This was the final stretch, in which she sped up quickly, almost overtaking me, just not before I turned right and cut her off. I continued flooring it, and I won the sprint race. Now I got myself entrance into the motor club.

After the race, me and her were just cruising beside each other. She called me again. I picked up my phone. "Nice run, new blood. I like your style." she said. "Thank you." I said. "I guess you are worth enough to join the club. I'm about to head back there anyway. You wanna cruise down there?" "Sure thing." "Great. What's your name by the way, new blood?" "Ezra." "Nice to meet you, Ezra. I'm Sabine." "Nice to meet you." "You too. Let's roll out."

We made it back to the motor club building eventually, where we got out of our cars, and the boss was waiting for us. "So?" he asked. "He's good." Sabine told him. "Alright then. Welcome to the Rebellion, new blood. What's your name?" the boss asked me. "Ezra." I said. "Welcome then, Ezra. The name's Kanan." the boss introduced himself, shaking my hand firmly. Now I was a part of the motor club, my new life as a member had begun.

"So, do I get anything since I joined?" I asked Kanan, thinking that I should normally be getting something. "Thanks for reminding me. I almost forgot." he said, pulling something out of his pocket. "What's that?" I asked him. "That is a Rebellion patch. Once you become a member of the Rebellion, this signifies your membership. Take it, it's your to keep now that you're a member." Kanan responded. "Thank you." I said, putting it away in my jacket.

"By the way, anything else happening? Like races, meet ups, or something like that?" I asked. "Not really much tonight. All though we were going to be going to dinner tonight, just me, Kanan, and three of our other members, who are also some of our closest friends. You are also free to come join us if you want, Ezra." Sabine invited me. "Seriously?" I asked. "Yeah. Since you're a member of the motor club, you're almost like family at this point, along with every other new member that joined this motor club." Kanan said. "Sure, I'll roll with you guys." I said. "Great." Kanan said.

"What time are we going and where are we going to?" I inquired. "We thought about going to Brick and Mortar at around 6:00. Will that do for you?" "Sure, Kanan." "Cool. I'll get us a reservation in the meantime." "Cool. In the meantime, I'm gonna go and set up in the place that I'm renting for now for my time here." "You do that, we'll be waiting for you there at the restaurant." "I'll be there. I'll see you later, guys." "By, Ezra." "See ya."

I got back in my skyline, and headed over to the place located about 10 blocks away from the Rebellion HQ, and parked my car there. I got out my items from the trunk, and headed in to meet the landlord of the apartment building.

"Ah, you must Bridger." the landlord said in a German accent, who was a slim man who stood at around 6 feet, appeared in his mid thirties, had light brown hair that was gelled, had a small beard going, and was wearing just a black v neck with jeans.

"Yes I am." I said, shaking his hand. "Come with me then, I'll show you the place." the landlord said, walking me upstairs to my apartment. We came up on the apartment on the second floor, which was numbered 243. The landlord opened the door for me, letting me in.

I walked in, and it was a nice place. It had a living room with a flat screen TV and two couches set up, a balcony, two bathrooms, one in the living room and one towards the master bedroom, a kitchen, and it had a guest room. "How do you like the place?" he asked me. "It's a nice place." I said. "I'm glad you like it, Mr. Bridger." he replied.

"Now a couple of things that I need to clarify with you: one, the rent is about $400 a month. Do you think you could handle paying that amount on time?" "Yes." "Good to here. Two, I ask that you please not make a ruckus during late night. Don't play loud music or anything like that, which could wake up your neighbors on your floor. Will you be able to not make a ruckus?" "Yes." "That's good to here. I have no more further things to clarify with you unless otherwise, Mr. Bridger. Enjoy your stay here." He gave me the house key. "Thank you for welcoming me, sir." I shook his hand firmly. "No problem. Goodbye now." "See ya." The landlord closed the door after he left, and then it was time for me to set up my stuff.

 **An hour later**

I'm almost finished with setting up my stuff, until I took a look at the time on my phone, and saw that it was 5:45. I had to be there at the restaurant with the guys by 6. I grabbed my car keys and my house key, and headed down to my car.

I got in my car, and headed down to the restaurant. I arrived there at around 6:00 sharp, where I saw Sabine's car parked there, and so was Kanan's from what I could assume. His car was a light green Mustang with black stripes and black rims. I also saw three other cars parked there. One of them was a Challenger that was orange with black stripes, the other was an Aston Martin that was silver with a black ghost on it and black rims, and the last one was a Ford Raptor that was light purple with a green design on the main body. As for those other three cars, I thought that they were the cars of the three that Sabine mentioned earlier.

Once I parked it behind the Raptor, I headed in to meet the crew. The hostess told me that I had to wait to be seated, but I told her that I was meeting my friends here, and she walked me over to the group.

"Hey, guys." I said once I came up to the table. "Glad to see that you made it, Ezra." Kanan said. "These are our friends, Hera, Zeb, and Alex." "How do you do?" Hera greeted, getting up out of her chair to shake my hand. "Good. Nice to meet you." I said, shaking her hand firmly. "My name is Zeb, you new blood." he joked, shaking my hand. "A new blood that is now a member either way." I said, shaking the hand the hand of the muscular man. "Welcome to the Rebellion. I'm Alex." Alex greeted himself. "Ezra. Nice to meet you." I said, shaking his hand. " After I met everybody, I took a seat on the far end next to Sabine and in front of Alex.

 **Sometime later**

All of us were eating dinner now, and the food here was good. I also got to know everybody else during our time as we ate dinner, and had a good time with these people, especially Sabine and Alex because we were all around the same age group as it was revealed, and those two in particular made my welcome in the Rebellion motor club more great.

"So, anymore plans for tonight, guys?" I asked the table. "Not much. Probably just might take it easy for the most part." Kanan answered. "Or we could take a night drive with our new man here." Alex suggested. "Good idea, Alex. I could also use a night drive now that you mentioned it." Sabine responded. "We'll take a vote here. Who is up for a night drive?" Kanan asked us. We rose our hands to say yes, and it was decided that after dinner we would take a ride the six of us. For me, I saw it as an opportunity to test myself against these drivers, and I was definitely ready for a challenge alright.

After we ate dinner, and payed the check, we left the restaurant, where it was already dark outside. "So where are we gonna be driving to?" Zeb asked. "I'm thinking from here to Long Beach." Kanan said. "I think that'll do it." Hera agreed, with everybody else nodding in agreement. I honestly was okay with anywhere, just as long as I'm getting the opportunity to have these other drivers eat my dust.

"Alright, crew, to Long Beach it is. Mark the route on your phones and get in our rides." Kanan told us, all of us getting the route up from here to Long Beach, and getting into our cars. I entered my Skyline, Kanan got in his Mustang, Sabine got in her Mercedes, Alex got in his Challenger, Hera got in her Aston Martin, and Zeb entered his Raptor. We started our rides, and headed to the stop light on the other side of the road.

The formation went like so when we arrived at the stop light: it was Kanan and Hera up front in the first row, Sabine and Alex in front of me in the second row, and me and Zeb were in the third row, and we were now waiting for the light to turn green. Sensing that it may be turning green, the two cars in the very front started burning out, followed by Alex and Sabine's cars, and followed by my car and Zeb's.

When the light turned green, we were on our way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Announcement: Since school has started for me recently, with me entering my junior year in high school, I may not be able to post as much due to my schedule, which isn't as busy now, but it may most likely be in the future. In the future, I will try my best to update whenever that is possible. I thank you for your understanding.**

 **That, and four things I wanted to clarify, two of which are Hera and Zeb's appearances with both of them being humans in this AU:**

 **Zeb is a Caucasian male who has a slight beard, short haircut with light brown hair with green eyes, stands at his height he appears as in the show, and wears a light blue Las Vegas t shirt, blue jeans that are ripped slightly, and black Nike sneakers. He also has one tattoo showing a little bit at the bottom of the sleeve of his shirt on his right arm. It is a tattoo of a sports car traveling on Route 66, symbolizing a drive he took in that same exact sports car during his first year in the motor club.**

 **Hera is a Caucasian female who has brunette hair that goes a tiny bit past her shoulders, her height is the same one that she appears as in the show, as well as her eye color, and she wears a grey and white sleeved baseball shirt, dark blue jeans, and emerald trainers. Unlike Zeb, Hera does not have any tattoos.**

 **In terms of Sabine's car, since I know that there are different types of AMGs out there by Mercedes, her AMG is an AMG GT R to be specific.**

 **And last thing before the next chapter, Sabine and Ezra will have their Season 3 looks, while Kanan will appear as his usual self before he got blinded by Maul in Season 2, as you may have already picked up.**

 **That's all I wanted to say. Enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Night Drive**

 **3rd Person P.O.V**

The racers continued driving on the highway towards long beach at night, with traffic being very light on a night like this, giving them the opportunity to go fast and overtake their opponents with ease.

They were currently halfway there, with all of them going at it with their rides. As of now, Kanan was in the lead, with Alex trailing dead behind him, and behind him was Ezra, in which Sabine was gaining on him. As for Hera and Zeb, both of them were neck and neck in the back of the three leaders and Sabine's AMG, with Hera having a slight advantage thanks to her Aston Martin being lighter and faster than Zeb's Raptor.

Ezra hit his nitro, in which his car released flames from the tanks in the back, trailing past Alex's Challenger, and pulling a move by drifting past Kanan's Mustang with his nitrous still active to the left of the leader, and then pulling ahead of him.

Kanan, not planning on going easy with this new blood in the crew, he engaged his turbo, swerving past traffic on the road, and then came up back on Ezra's orange and black Skyline, going neck and neck with the new blood. Meanwhile behind them, Sabine was trailing past Alex, and closing in on the new blood and the leader. She hit her nitro in her AMG, overtaking the both of them, now in the lead of this night drive.

In Sabine's mind as she continued gunning it, she thought that this race was her's, considering that she was a little further ahead than anybody, thanks to her AMG having extensive modifications installed by her. That was until Hera's Aston Martin pulled up behind her, alongside Alex's Challenger going neck and neck with the British made car. Zeb came trailing behind her AMG as well, thanks to him saving enough of his nitro to catch up with the leaders, while Kanan and Ezra were closing in dead behind the pickup.

With Alex and Hera literally next to each other, both of them continued to gun it, waiting for the moment to make the turn that would take them to the exit of this highway, on which both of them had their hands on their button on their steering wheels that would engage turbo. Alex slammed it hard, his Charger going past Hera's Aston Martin, but not today for him. She engaged her turbo, with him doing the same thing, both of their cars battling for position as they nitro did its job.

The racers eventually came up to the exit, with Sabine still ahead by a few meters, with Alex coming in fast, his Charger packing enough juice to get past the AMG. "Dammit!" Sabine exclaimed, hitting the gas hard to catch up to Alex's charger, just not before Ezra overtook her in his Skyline. He hit his nitro, going fast down the road, and then drifting to the right hard, with Sabine and Alex following, and then the others drifting. Once he got out of his drift, the final stretch was coming up.

Ezra hit the gas as hard as he could, with Alex and Sabine gaining on him, and with Zeb getting past Kanan and Hera in his Raptor, now gaining on the leaders. Zeb managed to get past Alex and Sabine thanks to just about enough juice he saved up to hit the nitro, going quick and fast down the road, before he finished the race in first place. He drifted to a stop, with his truck's side facing the way in which the others were coming from. In second place was Alex, and then Ezra came in third once he got enough juice to get past Sabine at the last second. Both cars drifted, their side's facing the way in which Hera was coming in her Aston Martin, and Kanan in his Mustang. Kanan finished in front of Hera, who came in last.

All of the cars got back on the road, and were now cruising in the order of which people came in. Kanan then brought his phone up, and dialed everybody on a conference call.

"Nice run, gang." he said. "Thanks for taking me out here with you guys on this night drive." Ezra chimed in. "Anytime, kid. You're always welcome as a member of the crew." Alex said. "So where to now, gang?" Kanan asked them. "Should we cruise down to the bar and grill and have a few drinks? Maybe our friend's there." Sabine said. "I could go for some drinks with you guys." Ezra responded. "I'm up for it." Hera said. "Same thing." Zeb responded. "Alright, to the bar it is. Zeb, lead us there if you could." Kanan requested. "On it, boss." he responded.

The crew pulled up to the Pike Restaurant and Bar, and parked their cars there, in which they got out of them, and headed to the entrance.

"Who is this friend that you mentioned, Sabine?" Ezra inquired. "He's an old friend of ours that we've known for a while. We go back to when we used to do the Long Beach run a lot ever since I joined the crew a year ago." Sabine answered. "He's a cool guy, Ezra. You'll get to know him."

They walked into the bar.

* * *

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

"Hey, Kanan. I see that you brought the crew along." the bartender said, who was a man who appeared in his middle ages with a white beard going, he was bald, he had a muscular build, and he was wearing a black t shirt and jeans. "Yes we did." Kanan responded. "Who's this though? A new blood?" the bartender inquired. "Yes he is as a matter of fact. He joined the crew today, and we decided to take him with us on a night run after dinner." Kanan replied. "Ezra," he said turning to me. "This is our old friend, Rex. Rex, this is Ezra, our newest recruit." "Pleasure to meet you." Rex said, shaking my hand. "Nice to meet you too." I replied.

Unusually, the bar didn't have as many people since people were out elsewhere on Long Beach, so it was just us and Rex, along with a few more people. So we sat at the bar, except for Sabine, Alex, and me because we were below drinking age, but Rex invited us to sit up in the chairs. We accepted his invitation, and we had some drinks with the crew. The three of us didn't have alcohol though. I had coke, Sabine had water, and Alex had ginger ale.

The night went by, and I was so far enjoying my time with my new friends here, including Rex. It seemed like that I was being welcomed into the family with open arms from them, and it felt good. I also got to know Sabine, and Alex, a little bit as we drank, and had a good conversation about stuff with her. She's also a cool person as well. She was a graffiti artist, and she painted those designs on her AMG herself, which I found cool, considering that I partially painted my Skyline myself. Everything was going great, and it seemed that way.

After we hung out for a while, we decided to get going after it was getting late. We got back into our cars after we said goodbye to Rex, and then cruised back to Los Angeles.

By the time we got there, everybody split up, going back to their houses, including myself. I was now in my apartment watching South Park, and then I decided to see if my new friends were on Facebook or any other social media when a commercial rolled around. When I found them, I sent them friend requests, and then got ready for bed. I got in my boxers, and then went to sleep. Today was a great day, Ezra.

 **One month later**

A month has passed since I joined the crew, and I was involved in a lot of stuff with them. Stuff like street racing, price races, running into trouble with the law, and this one FBI agent who we all despise, Agent Kallus, who ended up scratching my car one time, was a real problem that we encountered. Other than that, life was good, and the crew treated me like family as the times went by.

I had gotten a job recently for my spare time when I'm not racing for money, in which I'm working as a clerk at a nearby 7-11 down the road from my place. My shift is only 5 hours during the day, and I work there for only three days out of the weeks, being Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday. The job is better than nothing, and it offers me a decent pay.

Since today was the weekend, I ended up going to the HQ to see the crew. I pulled up to the HQ, and walked over to the room where the crew hangs out a lot in, which is their own game room that they set up themselves. I was walking through the halls, where I saw Sabine walking by. "Hey, Ezra." she said. "Hey. How ya been?" I asked, bringing her in for a friendly hug where we patted our backs. "Good. You?" "Pretty good." "And by the way, Ezra, I was wondering if you would be able to do this with us." "Do what, Sabine?" "The crew are having a meeting about this, and they would like you to come join them to discuss this thing that we are talking about." "Sure."

I walked with her over to the game room, where I saw the crew all seated. "Hey, guys." I said. "Ezra, just the man I wanted to see." Kanan said. "So what's this meeting about?" I inquired. "The rest of us are doing it, and we would like to know if you would do it with us." "Do what with you guys?" "So there is a race going on, and a lot of the top drivers in California and the west coast are doing this thing. This is a road trip race that has us racing this route *Kanan pointing to the map that has the route highlighted in orange* that goes from L.A. to Chicago. The grand prize for the winner: 25 million dollars." "Seriously, Kanan?" I asked in shock. "Yup. And we are entering the race to get that money for ourselves to do what we want with it. So are you interested in taking the drive with us?" Kanan asked.

"Anything for that kind of money." I answered. "Great." Kanan said. "When's the start of the race?" I asked. "It starts in two days, and it starts here." Kanan said, pointing to Santa Monica Pier on the map. "And then it goes to Vegas, and then we head up north, and make our way into the mid west, and then into Chicago." "What time are the drivers heading out at?" "At around 8:30 am, they are heading out." "Alrighty then, guys. I'm rolling with you." "Glad to have you with us, Ezra."

 **One night later**

I packed the rest of my things for tomorrow, including additional money for necessities on the road, and snacks and drinks in my travel backpack. I also had my phone charger with me ready for the morning, and my toiletry kit, that had my toothbrush and toothpaste and whatnot. After I packed everything, I went to sleep, preparing myself for tomorrow.

The next morning, I woke up at around 7:00, in which I showered, brushed up, got changed, putting on my plain white t shirt, my orange driver's jacket that had two brown stripes on the left side of the front of it, my grey jeans, and my black sneakers, packed the last second stuff, ate breakfast, and headed out to my car. I informed the landlord that I would be away for a while, and he said to travel safely and make up for the rent whenever I get the chance. I nodded back at him, and headed out in my car to Santa Monica Pier. While on the way over there, I contacted my boss at work, informing him that I would be away for a while, and he said to enjoy my trip and get back to work soon. I eventually arrived at the pier, where I saw the crew in their cars ready for the run.

At around 8:10 to 8:20 while all of us were waiting for the race to begin, more cars started showing up, and there were a lot of them. According to Kanan, about 250 to about 300 drivers in total signed up for this race, including Alex's girlfriend, Isabella, who was a member of the motor club herself, driving a blue Camaro with a carbon hood, small spoiler, and had various mods already installed on there. She lined up behind her boyfriend's Charger, and then we were now waiting.

Before we knew it, 8:30 hit, in which we were all on our way. We agreed for us in the crew to stick together, and to keep it that way throughout the entire race to Chicago. We followed each other in a formation, passing other racers along the way. And then eventually, after getting a call about so many street racers on the road, the police dispatched numerous cars to try and apprehend us, but we weren't gonna let that happen.

At multiple points, the police got in front of me and the crew, even having to ram the cop cars after they started getting on my friends, and on me. And this kept happening throughout the time we spent heading to the highway that goes to Vegas. Eventually, we finally got to the point where after a grueling long time of avoiding cop cars, the crew and I managed to get out of the city, and we were on our way to Las Vegas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Highway Battle**

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

We were doing pretty good right now on the road. We were now in the lower 210's, coming down ever so slowly to the top 100's. The crew and I were enjoying our drive down the dessert highway to Vegas, where we passed some other racers earlier. It was a nice drive for me as I have not seen this part of the U.S, due to my time primarily being spent on the west coast, and I was glad to be doing it with my friends.

Time also had flown by pretty quick as the drive continued, thanks to us socializing via conference calls on our phones as we drove, and admiring the drive we were taking. However, this wasn't just a Sunday drive, and all of us knew that clearly. We were racing for money, and we had to focus on the task at hand. The time currently is coming up on 5:30 pm, and we were still driving. In fact, we focused on the drive so much that non of us bothered to stop anywhere along the way, except for gas and the bathroom, which we were quick about when we stopped.

We were still on the highway to Vegas, where we passed a sign telling us that it was only ten miles to Vegas, which meant that we were getting close. Our objective was to make sure that when we got in Vegas, we got there in the 170's to 160's, or around there, and we were all now in the 180's. We saw more racers on the road ahead of us, and it was now our objective to pass those racers to get in our preferred positions in the race.

"Heads up, crew. We got opponents up ahead." Kanan informed us through a conference call when he dialed us up. We came up more closer to the opponents, where it was time for a challenge with these racers again.

We came up on three cars in the beginning, all of them battling out for position, in which Zeb provided a distraction by trying to ram them with his Raptor's size to get them off the road so that we would have a clear opening. I saw him move for the crimson Pagani that was neck and neck with a blacked out Mustang, in which Zeb used his truck's size to ram the Pagani off the road, giving the Mustang an advantage, just not before Alex provided assistance with his Challenger, ramming the Mustang, with him and the Mustang's driver neck and neck. While Alex delayed the Mustang, I moved in on the grey Supra, hitting the back of it on the side, with it spinning out of control and into traffic. That was three cars now, and we had to be on the lookout for more of them on this road.

I moved up to catch up with the rest of the crew with Alex and Zeb, and prepared to assist the others. We were ready alright when we saw four of the other members of our crew engaged with three more cars on the road. Kanan was battling it out with a 1960's Pontiac Firebird which was bright red, in which Alex moved in to provide assistance, while Isabella was engaged with a purple Lancer on her end. Hera was neck and neck with a blue Porsche, and Sabine had a tough challenge with this rival on her end: the car she was neck and neck with was a Koenigsegg Agera that was colored white, and the Agera had an advantage due to it being slightly faster than Sabine's AMG, but she was putting up a good fight alright.

While I saw Alex engaged with the Firebird, giving Kanan an opportunity to move up, I moved in to help Sabine out. Before I moved in, I instructed the others over the phone to help out the others that need help, and that I was moving up to deal with the Agera. I hit the gas hard, and I moved in on the Agera. When I rammed the Agera, it was a bit of a surprise to Sabine when she said over the phone, "What are you doing? This car is way faster than yours, it's probably difficult to deal with." "Not for an experienced driver." I responded, staying on the Agera while Sabine attempted to pull away from it. Her AMG pulled away further from the Agera, and she went to assist Hera, while I dealt with the Agera.

And Sabine was right about this car, it was way faster than mine, but that didn't mean that I wouldn't have been able to fend it off for the others to pull ahead of me. The Agera rammed me on the side, in which I rammed him back harder with my Skyline, sending him off to the side. However, the Agera got back into it, moving in on me now, just not before I engaged my handbrake, with it missing me, and going into a tractor trailer on the road. "Ohhh. Ouch." I said after I witnessed that blow to the car. I hoped that the driver's okay though.

Everybody was clear after that, and I moved up to catch up with the rest of the crew. All of a sudden, we heard sirens. "Great. This day just can't get any easier." I said to myself, engaging my nitro to pull away from the cop car. While I was pulling away, I contacted the crew through our conference call. "Guys, we have the cops on us now." I informed them. "As if we didn't know that already." Sabine responded. "Get your wheels over here, Ezra. We need assistance before we get busted by these coppers." Hera tasked me. "I'm almost there, Hera. I'm en route, but this cop is putting up a good fight." I responded, me ramming the cop car hard, sending it off the road. I engaged my nitro again, and caught up with the crew, helping them out as we neared Vegas further and further, passing more racers on the way on the highway.

With the cop cars rammed and totaled, Kanan ordered us all to move to a safe house in Vegas to lose them, because cops on us when we hit Vegas after what we did on the highway would be a bad thing here. We came up on the exit of the highway, in which Kanan took lead and guided us to the safe house in the city. We arrived after about a five minute drive in the city, us moving our cars in there.

The safe house was a warehouse, and it seemed like a reasonably good hideout for a bunch of Rebel street racers. We waited there for a while, until the crew's contact, known only as "Fulcrum," contacted us, and informed us that the cops are clear. He, or she, what ever gender this contact is since the crew has never seen its face with the contact speaking with a voice changer, told us that we all have some new rides waiting for us. Ooh, I got a good feeling about this one.

The lights of the warehouse turned on, revealing seven cars for us, which were under cover sheets, and looked like sweet rides underneath those sheets. What were they?

"Crew, pick your rides, and move your items out of your current cars, but keep your car keys in them. We are most likely continuing the rest of the way in these rides to Chicago, so pick wisely." Kanan informed us, getting his stuff out of his Mustang. We nodded, and went back to our cars. I got my travel backpack, my GPS, my phone charger that I had connected in the car, and the rest of my stuff, putting my car keys above the driver seat, along with the others doing the same thing. However, I wondered what was going to happen to our cars though.

"Kanan, what about our current rides?" I asked him. "They'll be safe. Fulcrum is sending some contacts who are based in Vegas to bring them to a Rebellion safe house near here to keep them safe until we get back." he answered. "Let's hope so." I said.

After that, we walked over to our cars covered in the cover sheets, and boy was I ready to get my hands on some sweet wheels. I removed the cover sheet of my car, and I was surprised to see what it was. I brightened up when it was a black and orange Bugatti under there, and man was I stunned when I saw this car. "Kanan, where the heck did you get these?" I asked him, still unable to contain my excitement about me in that Bugatti standing right there.

"From various prize races. We won a lot of money in those prize races, and some of those cars as well, donating them to this warehouse in case we use them for races that go across the country. And these rides have been standing here since then." Kanan answered. "Fun fact: I was in the race where we won the Bugatti. I wanted to keep it for myself, but I decided to donate it here." Alex said. "Are you sure you don't want it?" I asked him, willing to give up that sweet ride for something else in here. "Ezra, keep the ride for now. Plus, it's in your kind of color." he said, remembering orange as my favorite color. "Thanks." I said to him, getting into the interior of my ride, and placing my backpack with my items on the seat next to me, and plugging in my phone and GPS into the car.

While in the interior, I saw what other cars people unveiled once the sheets were removed. "An Agera! Sweet!" Sabine said, getting in her Koenigsegg Agera, which came in magenta. Ironic for her, considering that I helped her deal with an Agera earlier, and we all know how that ended for the driver. "Nice. I have the Aventador." Alex said, getting in his Lamborghini Aventador which was colored light blue with black rims. "McLaren baby!" Hera said, getting in her emerald McLaren P1. "Sweet. I have the Pagani Huarya." Kanan said, getting into his green ride. "Ferrari! Let's go!" Isabella said with excitement, getting in her red Ferrari. And now for Zeb's ride. "Nice. A Marussia." Zeb said, getting into his Marussia which was colored purple.

Once everybody was in their super rides, we reached for our keys, which were above the driver's seats, and inserted them into our cars, starting them up. Once we got settled in, we dialed each other up on a conference call. "Crew, no casinos. We are rolling out." Kanan said on our conference call. "Since when were we gonna go to casinos anyway?" Sabine jokingly asked him. "It's Vegas, Sabine. Besides, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." Alex replied to her joke. "Exactly, Alex." Hera chimed in. "Alright, enough. Let's roll out." Kanan said, with him going out of the warehouse first, followed by Sabine, followed by me, followed by Alex, followed by Zeb, followed by Isabella, followed by Hera, and we left the warehouse, getting back on the road.

While we started driving at racing speed on the streets of Vegas, I was impressed with my ride, and I'm glad that I chose this. It's a bit powerful though, as even the slightest step on the gas is enough for the car to near fast, so I was keeping it mostly at around 50 or so miles in speed. I also took the time to go on my phone, with it set up in a holder on the dash board next to my GPS. I looked at our position, and we were already in the 150's, the lower 150's actually, which was good considering that we delayed a good couple of minutes at the safe house. On with the race as we drove through Vegas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Run In with the Protectors**

 **Sometime later**

 **Agent Kallus' P.O.V**

"Yes, sir, I am aware of the rebels and their race that they are participating in." I said, on the phone with the FBI director as I continued my assignment of following the race route that the rebels were on in my personnel vehicle, a blacked out Lamborghini Aventador in matte black. _"_ _Then if you are aware, why haven't you made a move on them yet, Agent Kallus?"_ the director asked."Sir, these rebels are just too good, too good for law enforcement, too good for any other races in this race, and even too good for some of our top agents in the field." I responded. _"Then perhaps it is time for Plan B for apprehending these rebels."_

"Sir, if I may ask, are you suggesting that we disp-" _"Yes, Agent Kallus, I am suggesting that we dispatch the Protectors to deal with these insignificant street racers. I'm ordering you to roll with them, and to burn those rebels once and for all."_ "As you say, sir. Where are the Protectors held up now?" _"They are in Vegas currently, helping local law enforcement with some street racers. We have received word that the rebels are out of the city, and are heading north towards Utah. We have a squad of Protectors en route to the last known position of the rebels on that route. The leader of the Protectors branch of the agency are with them. Get to him, and deal with those rebels. Is that clear, Agent Kallus?"_ "Completely, sir. It will be done." _  
_

I hung up, and sped up to meet the leader and his group, ready to catch those street racing fiends.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

After a long night of driving on the road, we were finally closing in on Utah, going through Arizona in the process as we continued driving through the night in our super cars. Since we left Vegas, we've also gotten our positions higher as well. We went from the lower 150's to the 110's in the last few hours as we drove, and we so far were making good progress. If we kept this up, then we would be in the 90's possibly by the time we get to Denver, maybe higher.

We finally got to the Utah border, crossing into Utah. "Welcome to Utah, gang." Kanan said to us via our conference call as we drove. "I also have some info from Fulcrum: Fulcrum says that currently a large amount of the drivers in this race are offline, resting now. What do you think, should we rest up?" I yawned, which was a "yes" on my end. "I'm with Ezra on this one." Alex responded. Everybody basically said yes, and we pulled over at the nearest motel. We all got out of our cars, taking our stuff out of them, with Kanan going to get us room keys. He came back later with room keys, and we headed in for some R and R.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Agent Kallus' P.O.V**

"This seems to be the location of them currently." I informed the Protectors group with me, arriving at the motel where our friends are getting some rest. "Let's move on them now while they are asleep." one of the Protectors suggested. "No. We can't spook them that easily, especially for when it comes to Kallus' approach." Fenn Rau, the leader of the Protectors responded. "Rau is right, people. Let's give them some rest, for they are unaware of who is going to be coming for them tomorrow." I told them. "Everybody power down, and wait until morning." I added, putting away my phone, and going to sleep in my Lamborghini.

 **The next morning**

 **7:30 am**

I heard the sounds of cars being started at the motel, and recognized that they were the cars of the rebels. I woke up, and immediately woke up Rau and the Protectors. "Everybody up! They are on the move." I told them, starting up my car, waiting for some distance between us and our friends, and then we rolled out, tailing them. "All units, do not move in until I give the signal." I instructed them.

* * *

 **Kanan's P.O.V**

We decided to get an early start to the morning, and we were now rolling with all of us present in the group. We got on the highway, continuing the drive to Denver, which was our next stop in the race.

I was also glad to be traveling in a nice car like the Pagani, which was relatively comfortable, and was some good extra horsepower like the rest of our super cars. However, I still had a feeling that trouble was going to be coming up, possibly Agent Kallus back on us. I got him out of my head when we saw five racers up ahead of us.

"Alright, gang, racers incoming. Get ready." I informed them via our conference call, which we've had going since we began the race yesterday in the morning. I pressed down more on the gas, with the rest of my crew doing the same, moving in now on the racers. And let's just say that these cars that they were driving were nothing thanks to our super cars.

All of those cars were battling for position, and we were able to pass them with ease no problem, thanks to the increased speed and horsepower that our cars packed. "That was easy." Ezra said over our conference call, which we had going since we got back on the road. "Never get ahead of yours-" I was cut off when we started hearing sirens. "Crap." I said. I looked at my rear view mirror, and guess who was after us with some backup, all of them driving Aventadors colored in black, including himself: Kallus.

"Guys, get ready. Agent Kallus is coming for us with some backup." I told the crew. We hit the gas hard, speeding away as fast as we could from those Aventadors, but Kallus and his backup were coming up fast on us. One of the Aventadors got in front of me, and I saw this on the right door, and I thought that it was on the left door also: it was a Protector symbol, which meant that not only were we dealing with Kallus, but we were also dealing with the most dangerous drivers in the FBI as well. Now we had a new objective: keep driving towards Denver, and avoid Kallus and the Protectors at all costs.

The Protector in the Aventador that was on me was trying to ram me off the road, hitting me on the side, but I wasn't gonna let that happen. I started ramming him back, but this guy was just too good. I needed backup. "I need assistance over here." I said. "I'm coming in now." Hera responded, her Mclaren ramming the heck out of the Protector Aventador. The both of us double teamed it, and we got it totaled, the Aventador crashing into a pedestrian vehicle on the road. "Thanks, Hera." I said. "You're welcome."

"Guys, I need help against Kallus, he's on me." Alex radioed. "I'm coming, love." his girlfriend responded, with me seeing her Ferrari in the mirror ramming Kallus' Aventador. Eventually, more people in the crew started having Protectors get up on them, and we had to get rid of those Protectors as we drove to Denver.

We saw more racers on the road during the run in with Kallus and the Protectors, but surprisingly, they did not go for those racers, and instead regular cop cars were dispatched. I guess it could have been because Kallus may have been tasked to deal with us with the Protectors only. Either way, we still passed those couple of racers, while managing to deliver a blow to some of the Protectors by getting a few of their Aventadors out of commission.

Now there were only five Aventadors left, including Kallus' Aventador, and the leader of the Protectors. The leader had his car black like the others, but had his Protector symbol in white to distinguish himself from the others that had their symbols in red. I saw him gain up on Sabine's Agera, and I decided to go help her. I engaged my handbrake slightly, and then sped up again once they were near me. I engaged my nitro, and then came up on the leader. I came in from the side, ramming him, and then Sabine and I were double teaming him, all of us hitting him one hit after the other, keeping him at bay in the middle of our cars. After one last blow by the both of us, the Protector leader was out of commission as his car stopped working after enough damage was done, and the crew managed to get rid of the rest of the Protector Aventadors on us.

All that was left was Kallus, who was right in front of me and Sabine, and the both of us moved in to help out Zeb and Ezra who were boxing him in, along with the rest of the crew helping us. We all seemed too much for Kallus to handle, and with one more swift hit by Ezra's Bugatti, Kallus was done for, his car being put out of the picture. I guess he deserves that after he scratched our cars himself. After that, we got back to our main objective of driving to Denver, and we continued the ride, now that we had less resistance.

 **A few hours later**

We were still on the highway that went to Denver, and we were now in Colorado now, located about 15 miles out of Denver. We were making good progress still in the race as we went from the 110's to the the upper 80's, and that was really good right now, considering that we had more racers ahead of us, and we would be higher, possibly the 60's or higher.

And like with last time before the Kallus and the Protectors got up on us, we were able to pass these couple of racers with ease with our super cars, and we kept on doing that for the next couple of miles, our positions in the race going up higher by the numbers. By the tine we reached five miles to Denver, we were now in the lower 50's, going into the 40's now if we passed these next couple of cars ahead of us, which we did.

By the time we got into Denver, we were now officially in the 40's, which meant that if we kept on making good progress like the way we've been doing, we would be in the 20's by the time we get to Omaha, and then one of us would take the win for those 25 million dollars in the end by the time we hit Chicago. We headed through the city, making a very, very quick bathroom stop at one point, and then continued on the road to Omaha.

By the time we were out of the city, we continued driving to Omaha on the highway that goes there, passing some more racers along the way, while avoiding cops who were dispatched to deal with us, and we were in the clear eventually as the drive continued. Our position was now in the 30's, and we were making good progress still.

* * *

 **Later**

 **Sabine's P.O.V**

We just entered Nebraska as of an hour or two ago from Colorado, driving through the state at night. The time now was around 9:30 pm or so as of now, and we were driving just the seven of us with no other car in sight as of yet. We were coming up on another motel right now, and we all agreed to stop here for the night after Kanan informed us that Fulcrum contacted him, saying that all of the drivers were offline and resting, so we took advantage of that. As a driver with quite a good amount of experience behind the wheel, you know that when you take a race that goes across the country, you try to take advantage of a motel or hotel when they present themselves to you and/or your party.

We parked the cars there, got our room keys, and went to our rooms. I asked Ezra if he wanted to be with me earlier since I didn't mind company in my room, and he said yes. Now we were in our room the two of us, watching TV, and then Ezra asked me something. "Sabine, I'm thinking about heading out to Dairy Queen to get something. You want to come with me?" he asked me. "I guess I could go for it. Besides, I haven't really eaten as much today, so I'll go." I answered. "Great. Do you want to take my car, your car, or should the two of us take both our cars?" "I guess we'll go in one of our cars." "How bout mine?" "Sure." "Ready to roll, Sabine?" "Let's go."

The two of us got out of our room, but we asked the others if they wanted anything from Dairy Queen before we left, in which they said that they were okay and didn't want anything. We then we got in Ezra's Bugatti, leaving the motel for the nearest Dairy Queen, located not too far from here. He drove us from the motel to Dairy Queen, and we went in, and got ourselves ice cream and a drink, and then sat down just the two of us at a table.

We talked about a lot of things while we hung out. We talked about how we're liking our super cars, and a little bit about our lives. We talked about our childhoods in our hometowns, funny things that occurred during those times, and talked about various other subjects. While we were talking, I noticed something about Ezra that I seemed to have noticed for a while now.

He seemed to be smiling a lot while we talked, and so was I, which indicated that he seemed attracted to me. However, I somewhat noticed that from the day we first met during dinner a month ago, and I became more attracted to him also as time went on. But he would not admit it to me, I would not admit to him, and both of us wouldn't admit it to the others. I think that he's a cool guy who's likable, and he thinks that I'm a cool girl who's also likable, and I've never felt so attracted to him before until it was just the two of us having ice cream on the road at a Dairy Queen on this day.

I wanted to really make my move on him, I was just ready, but I hesitated a lot. But at the same time, I thought about if he was ready to make his move on me, and if he was just waiting for the perfect opportunity. I told myself to wait until after we were done here, and then make my move on him either once we get back to the motel,either in our room or the Bugatti, or when we leave the building to make my move outside if at all possible.

We eventually finished our ice cream, and then left the Dairy Queen with our drinks that were unfinished. We got back in the car, and I agreed that I would make my move once we got back to the hotel. I thanked him for taking us out here, and he said that it was his pleasure as we drove back to the motel.

We came back later, and then he shut off his Bugatti's engine, and then looked at me in the eyes, a smile on his face, and mine showing up on mine. I had a feeling that he was making his move here, and I was prepared for the moment. Turns out it was false when we got out of the car, bringing our drinks in with us into our room, and then lied down on the bed the two of us. I was prepared to make my move on him in our room. I was ready now.

"Ezra?" I said. "Yes?" he responded. This was my move on him, and I had to pick my words wisely. "I just wanted to say once again thank you for taking us out tonight, and I think you deserve something in return." His face brightened up, which indicated to me that he may have been possibly ready for what was coming. Mine did too. "I think that we all know what it is. The thing is, Sabine, though I haven't admitted it to you, I will now, I'm attracted to you. I think that you are a super cool person, and I'm glad to have gotten to know you in the last month. I was especially glad to get to know you better on the road, and I'm glad that we got to hang out just the two of us, and I thank you for an amazing time that we've had since I joined the club." Ezra said. Wow. He actually admitted it, and that was when my face brightened up, in which I said, "Ezra, you're welcome for everything since you joined. I'm also attracted to you. I think that you are a great guy, and I think you deserve this for the good time that we've had on the road."

Both of us closed our eyes as our heads started moving towards each other, with our foreheads connecting, and eventually our lips connected in a kiss. As we kissed, I rolled on my back with Ezra on top of me, my arms wrapping around his neck and my hands touching the back of his buzz cut haircut. He kissed me quite passionately as well, and he seemed to be a pretty good kisser. From that kiss, not only was my move on him successful, but it felt amazing. My chest has never felt this warm, my heart has never beat this fast, and I have never felt this good until now, until the moment I kissed the boy who was just a new blood on the streets of L.A. a month ago, and was now with me on the road to Chicago in a race for 25 million dollars with our friends. It was one of the best moments in my life.

"Thank you, Sabine. You have made this night unforgettable." he said in between his kisses. We continued making out further in bed, and then we eventually drifted off to sleep, his arm around me as we slept on our right sides facing the bathroom of our room. It was a great night, and that kiss stuck with me throughout our slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

**Before I get to the next chapter, I will be noting down the human appearance of the Grand Inquisitor in this AU with his appearance being in this chapter.**

 **Like in the show, he appears at his height of 6'4, he wears a black leather jacket unzipped with a black t shirt, along with an FBI badge worn on his neck attached to a necklace, dark colored jeans with black boots, and black driving gloves. He appears as a Caucasian male with a relatively short haircut with dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and he has a clean shave.**

 **And for his car, he drives a modded Bugatti Veyron that is blacked out in a matte black, which is FBI issued.**

 **That is it, enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Inquisitive Pursuit**

 **The next morning**

 **7:50 am**

 **Grand Inquisitor's P.O.V**

"Kallus, Inquisitor here. I have been successful in tracking the rebels down to their current position in the state of Nebraska. I shall engage them as soon as I come across them." I informed Kallus as I drove to the last known position of the rebels after the FBI dispatched me to deal with them. _"That is good news, Inquisitor."_ Kallus responded. _"Once you see them, remove them from the streets. And if they put up a fight, lethal force is authorized, but DO NOT harm them. The FBI needs them alive. Those are your orders from the agency. I am en route with backup, and there are other drivers in the field ready to provide assistance. And are you aware of the circumstances should your task not be...successful?"_ "Completely, Agent Kallus. It will done." I replied, speeding up to catch up with the nearby rebels, and putting my phone away.

I followed the rebels on the highway that they are taking to Omaha, along with additional units rendezvousing on me in more black FBI issued sports cars. "All units, be ready to engage the targets, but DO NOT harm them." I informed my backup as we kept driving on the racing route that the rebels were taking. We followed the route, until we saw some cars parked at a gas station, and those cars seemed to match the description of the cars of the targets.

I pulled into the parking lot of a rest stop along the gas station, spying on my targets before I make the move on them. "All units, standby, do not engage targets. Wait for my signal." I radioed my units.

* * *

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

We made a stop for gas along the way while en route to Omaha, and so far things seemed to be going smoothly, despite me having that feeling in my gut about danger being nearby. I turned to Alex who was fueling up behind me. "Do you have that feeling in your gut?" I asked him. "Sort of. Why?" he asked. "I have a feeling that danger is nearby, like we're being watched by either FBI or law enforcement." I answered. "Yeah. I kinda have that feeling too." Alex replied.

While we were fueling up, we saw Kanan come out of the gas station shop, and he looked like he was rushing a little bit. "Why the rush?" I asked him. "Crew, in your cars now. We have to leave. Fulcrum just said that another dangerous FBI driver is afoot." Kanan informed us. "And before you ask me who, all you need to know is that he is more dangerous than Kallus in some ways, and the Protectors a little bit for that matter." Just as he finished, we turned our heads to the gas station entrance, where we saw a blacked out Bugatti pulling up. "Crap, there he is! Everybody in now!" Kanan ordered us, all of us bolting into our cars, and speeding away from the gas station, the black Bugatti in pursuit with its sirens on.

We sped away quickly on the highway, but he was coming up fast. And as I looked into my rear view mirror, it was just him behind me, but then additional black cars came out of nowhere from behind him. "Guys, we got more of them coming our way." I told the crew. "We're not safe on this highway. Everybody follow me. We're taking the streets." Kanan ordered us, him and the rest of us getting off at the nearest exit, the Bugatti and its backup still in pursuit.

We kept on speeding on the roads, turning to a nearby town, doing hard drifts as we turned. The Bugatti was still in pursuit of us, and whoever this driver was, he was too good by the looks of things. We drifted to the right, and then continued speeding down the road. But as we were speeding, something extremely unexpected happened. Shots were fired from the Bugatti, the bullets hitting my car.

"Guys, shots have been fired! Repeat: shots have been fired!" I warned the crew. "We have a police roadblock up ahead. Hard left now!" Kanan ordered us, all of us doing a hard drift to the left. And then, another unexpected thing happened. I heard an Aventador engine, and it wasn't Alex's Aventador. It was everybody's "favorite" FBI agent, Agent Kallus, and he was back for more. I saw him move in, and try to cut Kanan off, but I saw his Pagani swerve just at the last second. Suddenly, more shots were fired, this time from Kallus' Aventador.

"Crap, I've been shot at!" Hera exclaimed, all of us speeding past the Aventador, the Bugatti and its backup in pursuit of us. We continued driving further, and that was when I heard some kind of dinging. At that moment, I realized that we were heading towards a train track, having a feeling that we were gonna do one of those train-car stunts that you would see in movies and TV.

We gunned it further down the road, the train coming in dead near. The rest of us got past the train, but I thought that I was gonna get wrecked by that thing, until I managed to slip past that at exactly the last second. The FBI and the police stopped when we got past the train, getting them off of our backs for a little while.

"Crew, good job back there. Let's head back to the highway." Kanan said to us. "What about the FBI and the cops?" I asked. "Even though they'll track us, I'm contacting Fulcrum to jam our signatures so that we could be off their radar." Kanan replied, us getting on the highway and back on the route to Omaha.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Grand Inquisitor's P.O.V**

"Are you sure that you will find them even if they jammed their signatures, Inquisitor?" Kallus asked me as we all waited for what felt like a grueling hour, waiting for this train to pass. "Those rebels may have pulled another stunt, but I have a way to track them, even IF something is jamming their signatures." I responded, pulling out my phone, and starting to hack through the barrier that's keeping me from seeing the signatures of the rebels. I wasn't successful in it.

"Crap. It looks like whoever set this barrier up is too good. I can't even track them." I said. "Then keep trying. There always is a way." Kallus said. I did it again, then a few more times, and finally, I got it on the 15th try. "Found them. They are halfway to Omaha." I said. "Good. I will contact additional units and law enforcement in the area to prepare themselves for their presence in Omaha, you take your backup and follow the rebels there, Inquisitor." Kallus tasked me. "Understood, Agent Kallus." I responded, getting back into my car, and heading the opposite way since the train still hasn't left yet.

 **Three hours later**

 **Omaha, Nebraska**

"Agent Kallus, I have arrived in Omaha. The rebels appear to be here as of now, driving through the streets of the city as their racing route suggests." I informed Kallus. "Good, Inquisitor. Move in on them now, law enforcement will assist you and your units." Kallus said. "Affirmative. Moving now." I said, taking the exit that leads into the city.

When my units and I started our drive through the streets, cop cars were engaged in a pursuit as of now, and I had the feeling that they were the rebels. I sped up, turning on my sirens with my backup doing the same, eventually coming up on the rebels as they started ramming cop cars.

"All units, break off. Engage them." I ordered my units, who did as they were told. Each one of my units moved in on either one of the cars, but I took the orange and black Bugatti that one of them was driving. When it comes to that car, there can only be one on the streets in this case, and the black and orange one was going down. I pressed down on the gas, ramming him from behind, myself getting next to him, now neck and neck.

Whoever this rebel driver was, he was putting up a good fight with me. But as the records of him suggest, he is just a new blood on the streets, giving me an advantage thanks to my driving experience behind the wheel. I rammed him hard on the side, but he didn't go out that easily. He rammed me back hard, almost going into a commercial truck on the road, the rebel pulling away from me as fast as possible.

I gained up on him again, pulling out my pistol, rolling down my right side window, unloading on the car, making sure that he wasn't harmed. As I continued firing at the side of his car, attempting to go for his tires, he rammed me hard again, in which I almost went into a tractor trailer on the streets, avoiding that by pressing down hard on my handbrake. I saw him speeding away, but I caught up to him.

But when I caught up to the rebel driver, something happened. I saw one of my backup's cars go into a wall, indicating that it was taken out by a rebel driver, another one was out as well, and so were the others. I was the only one that remained.

And then something else happened. All of the rebel vehicles started gaining up on me, all of them boxing me in and ramming me. I had my pistol in my hand again, opening fire on the Agera on my right, and then switching it to the Marussia on my left. But then, my gun ran out of ammo, and I was screwed. The rebels broke off from me, but not all of them.

I took a look at my rear view mirror, and saw that it was the Bugatti again. He was ramming me hard from the back, and then rammed me hard on the side with one swift stroke, my car spinning out into traffic. I turned around, coming after him. As I came up on him, aiming for the back of his car as I was going in at full speed, he drifted hard to the right, and then I screamed when I was about to crash into another commercial truck, breaking hard and turning my wheel to the right. However, I was unsuccessful as I ended up crashing into that thing, my car not functioning after that hard hit.

I cursed with rage as I slammed my hand down hard on the wheel, and then pulled out my phone, calling Kallus. "Kallus, we have a problem, and I need an extraction pronto. My car was taken out of commission." I said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

"That was a good stunt you pulled back there, Ezra. You got him off our backs." Kanan commended me after I took out that black Bugatti as we began to head out of Omaha, and head towards Des Moines, Iowa, our last major stop before we get to Chicago. "Thanks. I'm just glad that we won't have him on our back when we get to Chicago." I said. "Let's hope that is." Sabine chimed in.

"Can't believe that we're almost there though." I said. "I know, right? It feels like time has flown by pretty fast." Zeb said. "True, and we've been making good progress as well. By the time we get to Des Moines, we'll be near the 10's, and then one of us will take it away in Chicago." Hera replied. "But seriously though, Hera, 25 million dollars? Imagine what we can do with that money." I said.

"What do you guys think we should do with it?" Alex asked. "Well, split it up so that we could get a fare share, that's a definite." Sabine answered. "That, and we should also improve the HQ by giving it some advancements, like state of the art tuners, giving it some more garages for our cars, etc. It's up to us really, Sabine." Kanan said. "But just wait until we actually win, get the money, and then decide what to do with it." "I'm with Kanan on this one." Isabella replied. "Same." I said. Basically, we all agreed to it.

In the meantime, all we had to do now was keep driving to Des Moines, and we were doing good alright in this race.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Entering Illinois**

 **Later**

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

We were nearing the border between Iowa and Illinois, and we were in the 10's now, or a little bit behind if any of us were driving in the back. There weren't going to be any more racers until tomorrow when we get to Chicago, in the final five racers. There were going be three racers who are brothers, the leader of the race, and then one of us was going in to win it for us. As we kept on driving, we were debating who would go in to take the win.

"I honestly think that Alex should go for it." Sabine suggested on our conference call. "I could, but I don't handle that much pressure well at times." Alex replied. And after more people denied going for it, I cut in, and said, "I volunteer to go for it." Everybody went silent, just hearing the sounds of our motors as we drove. "Ezra, are you sure about this? You're just a new blood, and this isn't just one of those races that you've done with us back home. It's going to be a situation where the stakes are high, and the pressure is all on you. Are you sure you could handle it?" Kanan asked concerned.

"Kanan, somebody's gotta win this thing after all." I answered. "Besides, if you all denied going for it earlier, then one of us has to be willing to do what nobody else is willing to do." "A wise quote." Alex responded. "Alright then, Ezra. You are going in for us tomorrow. You are our man, and we all are putting a lot of faith in you." Kanan told me. "What about you guys? Where are you going to be?" I asked.

"By the time we get to the final five, the rest of us have to get out of the race. We will be watching you, cheering you on, don't worry." Kanan replied. Just as he finished, we just entered Illinois.

"Crew, welcome to Illinois. The last couple of racers before the final five are bound to be on this road. Keep an eye out, and make sure that we pass them so that Ezra could go for it." Kanan told to all of us as we drove.

Sometime flew by, and that was when we heard what could have been the last couple of racers, around three here as of now if there were more, before the last five. "Alright, gang, here they are. Let's pass them, and get to Chicago." Kanan said, all of us increasing the speed of our cars to pass the racers.

These cars that we were passing were sports cars, but weren't cars that were on the same level as ours, giving us an advantage. The cars were all battling it out for position, in which we overtook them by taking a nearby side road, getting a clean pass on those three. We got back on the highway, speeding away from the cars that we passed earlier.

We continued driving down the road, being on the look out for racers and law enforcement. Eventually, we came up on two more cars, both of them going neck and neck. The cars were both sports cars, in which we passed them with ease again. And surprisingly, normally cops would be on us a few minutes or so into this whenever we would be passing drivers, but so far, no cops, or FBI, as of yet. After we passed those two earlier, we continued driving on the road, coming up on two more cars eventually.

Once we passed those last two cars, it was down to the final five now, but the crew was still rolling with me. I was really nervous after we passed those guys, considering that though we weren't in Chicago yet, I practically felt the pressure on me right now. And that feeling stuck with me as we continued driving on the highway to Chicago, driving until we got the signal from Fulcrum to pull over for the night.

 **Later that night**

We were at a motel right now, approximately 25 miles outside Chicago, in which I was talking with Sabine in my room about tomorrow.

"Look, I'm honestly really nervous about tomorrow. I have never felt this much pressure in my life honestly." I told her. "Ezra, I can understand the feeling, especially since I've been there before." Sabine said from experience. "What's your advice for this one?"

"For starters, I would say that imagine it like one of those street races that we did back in L.A. your first couple of days with us. Just you in the car against other racers, thinking about nothing but the finish line ahead. And you have done it just like that from what I can infer, Ezra." "So imagine it like a street race against others back in L.A. pretty much?" "Yup. That's what I'm saying." "Thank you for the advice, Sabine." "I'm always here for you, and so are the others."

After that talk with her, I felt slightly more relaxed, thanks to her advice, and now we were watching South Park just the two of us in the room in the meantime. We were watching the episode about Kanye West and the fish sticks joke, which was one of our favorite episodes in the show, and we laughed a lot throughout it.

While in the middle, both of us sitting up in the bed, I put my arm around Sabine, thinking about what happened last night before we went off to Omaha. She turned her head away from the TV, looking into my eyes, a smile on both of our faces. I had a good feeling that she was thinking about that moment too, and she really was by the looks of things when she slid a finger on my chest.

"Do it, Ezra. I'm ready for it." she whispered, closing her eyes, waiting for it. I closed my eyes as well, moving my head towards her, kissing her on the lips. The kiss was loving and passionate, and it continued being that way for a while during our romantic moment.

Time flew by pretty quick after that moment, in which we watched more South Park, and then it was time for bed for the both of us. I came out of the bathroom in my boxers, and crawled under the covers next to her in the bed. "Goodnight, Sabine." I said to her. "Goodnight, Ezra. I love you." she said, kissing me on the lips, then breaking the kiss after a good minute or so. "I love you too, Sabine. Goodnight." I said, kissing her one last time on the lips, and then the two of us drifted off to sleep.

However, as we slept, I still had that feeling of pressure in my mind still.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Entering Chicago**

 **The next morning**

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

The next morning came quickly, and the pressure was on in the first couple of minutes of the day as I got ready to bring it on home for us. After I finished putting on my clothes, I walked outside with Sabine, where the crew was already waiting.

"Good luck, Ezra. We're counting on you, mate." Zeb said, with all of the crew nodding. "Thanks, guys. And if we lose-" I was cut off when Kanan said, "We are not going to lose this. I have extreme faith in you, Ezra. You can do it, we are all betting on it." "And we'll be watching you, cheering you on." Hera added. "Thanks, guys. I'm gonna go and win it for us." I said with a more "I can do it" attitude. I started walking to my Bugatti, when Sabine put her hand on my shoulder.

"Good luck today. Make me proud, Ezra." she said with her arms around the back of my neck. "I will, Sabine. I love you." I said. "I love you too. Good luck." she said, giving me a quick kiss on the lips, and then I walked into my Bugatti. I took a look at the crew before I turned on the engine, all of them nodding at me, and then I started it up. I pulled out of the motel, and continued to go down the road to Chicago to meet the other four drivers of the final five.

 **15 miles into the drive**

I continued driving on the highway, being on the lookout for any more racers who could be here. Kanan started contacting me, in which I answered my phone. "What is it, Kanan?" I asked. "Just a heads up. The Russian Varlamov brothers are the brothers who you'll be going up against. Be careful, they're really good drivers." Kanan informed me. "Okay, Kanan, I'll be careful." I said. "Good luck, Ezra. We're watching you." he said before he hung up.

I continued driving down further, and then I saw three cars up ahead. One of the cars was a blue Alpha Romero, a green 2014 Corvette Stingray, and a grey Pontiac Solstice. I had a feeling that those were the brothers that Kanan told me about, but luckily, I had an advantage that all three of them didn't have. I had a Bugatti, which was faster than their cars, unless otherwise.

I increased my speed, coming up on the Solstice, the driver putting up a good fight. He went as far as to ram me, but I rammed him back, sending him off the road, passing him. That was one Varlamov brother down, two more to go.

I gained up on the Stingray using my nitro to help me out, but like the Solstice, the driver of the Corvette was putting up a good fight, even better than his brother in the Solstice. He rammed me, but I rammed him back harder, the driver still putting up a good fight. He attempted to ram me from the back, hitting my side, but that was when I drifted, drifting hard and getting my car straightened out, hitting my nitro to speed away from the second Varlamov brother. Two brothers down, one last brother to pass, and then it was just me and the last one in Chicago.

I sped up further, catching up to the Alpha Romero that appeared faster than my Bugatti, but I wasn't gonna go down without a fight. I hit my nitro again, speeding up to where I ended up behind the last Varlamov brother, aiming for the side. I rammed his side, in which he ended up spinning out. I hit my nitro again, speeding away from the last Varlamov brother, passing a sign that said five miles to Chicago.

I felt pretty good about myself after that, thinking that those drivers were practically nothing, considering that I advanced myself to the last two, being myself and the last driver. Kanan contacted me while I drove. "Ezra, great job back there with the Varlamovs. It is down to just this moment when you get to Chicago. Put your mind into the road and the wheel, and win this thing for us." Kanan cheered me on. "Thank you for the support, Kanan. I'm going to win this, I just have a feeling." I replied. "I know that you are going to win, I just know it, and so does the crew. Alright, you're coming up on Chicago in about a mile. Follow the route, and end this thing once and for all, Ezra." Kanan cheered me on further. "I will end it for us, Kanan. I'm going now." "Good luck, kid. By the time you win, we'll be over in the city to celebrate. Good luck, and go hard like there's no tomorrow." "I'll see you guys later." I said, hanging up my phone, entering Chicago.

I took a deep breath as I continued my drive through the city, trying to remember Sabine's advice from last night, and setting my mind straight. It has come down to this, it's time to end it once and for all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Finale**

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

I continued driving through Chicago, following the route until I came up on the final driver. Kanan sent me details earlier about this final driver, and he will be an extreme challenge by the looks of things.

The driver's identity is unknown, but he goes by the street name "Maul," and he drives a Bugatti that is heavily modified, which comes in a red with black designs all over the body. I really was nervous, but I set my mind straight once I saw Maul driving down the road.

"Ezra, this is it! Finish him, and you'll be the winner!" Kanan cheered me on. I didn't reply, and I gunned it towards the red Bugatti. Maul was driving away pretty quickly, in which I used my nitro, speeding up towards him. However, even with my nitro active, he was pretty far up ahead, which indicated that his Bugatti was seriously modified. I sped up, gaining on him a little bit more, to the point where I was nearly neck and neck with him.

I hit my nitro again, now neck and neck with Maul. He rammed me, but I rammed him back, him going into a pedestrian car. I hit the gas quickly as I sped away from him, now in the lead. I saw him following up quickly, in which I got in front of him, cutting him off, in which he swerved, me going the same direction that he swerved in. And then, the next thing that occurred was extreme.

Maul ended up opening fire on me, in which a bullet missed me by what felt like an inch, hitting the window located next to the right seat. I got spooked by it, and then he rammed me again, in which I ended up going off route and into a Chicago tunnel. I thought that I was screwed in the end, until I looked at my GPS, seeing that this was a shortcut to where the finish line was, a warehouse located at the end of the Chicago docks.

I didn't hesitate to slam on the gas, going as quickly as I could down the road, avoiding traffic and using up my nitro at the same time. It just so happened that I was near the end of the tunnel, hitting my nitro and slamming my foot down on the gas, my car going up in the air. I landed after about three seconds or so, drifting to the left, getting back on route. I sped down the road, seeing that I was now in the lead with the finish line being exactly six miles from here.

I continued moving down the road further, avoiding cops after they have been dispatched to deal with Maul and me, and then Maul ended up coming out of nowhere, overtaking me. I wasn't going to let that happen, in which I used my nitro again, and I landed a blow the side of his car, spinning him out. I thought that I was out of the woods for a while as I continued driving down the road to the docks, but the Maul opened fire on me again, and I felt my rear left tire get shot. Oh no! This was not good.

Maul now really has an advantage thanks to him shooting out my tire, but there was no way on Earth that I would let a tire slow me down from winning. But then, I got even more worried about winning in this situation as my tire ended up popping, hearing the rim grind on the asphalt as I stayed ahead as best I could before Maul could catch up to me.

Eventually we came up on the docks, both of us drifting left with me up ahead by just a little bit. Maul opened fire again, this time just hitting my car and not any of my tires, and then he started speeding up towards me. Just before he could overtake me, I quickly jerked right, and rammed him, his Bugatti spinning out. I hit my nitro, the finish line just a mile and a half away as I gunned it down, determined to end this thing once and for all.

But Maul was not out of this. He came up on me again, and this time me and him were neck and neck, both of us hitting our nitro as we neared the warehouse more and more. He rammed me hard, but I stood firm, and hit him back, me ahead in the lead now. The warehouse was just one mile, and all I had to do was hold on as best I could. Maul was coming up dead behind, him getting on my side, me and him neck and neck now as we kept on ramming each other as it was now a battle for first place.

The finish line was coming up in literally half a mile, and it looked like it was going to be dead close as me and him were really neck and neck. Just as we came up at the last second, he engaged his nitro, me reacting quickly, ramming him before he could take the lead, but he was still on me. I hit my nitro, him doing the same thing, and it was going to be extremely close. Literally at the entrance, he tried to engage his nitro again, just not before I reacted quickly, letting out a scream as I hit him, and sent Maul into the walls of the warehouse.

I pulled into the warehouse after that, me drifting my car to its side, and cheering myself on as I was celebrating my win. Just after I won, Kanan called me. "I won, Kanan, I did it!" I said with a lot of glee. "We saw you! You did it, Ezra! Have a listen to the crew. We're proud of you." Kanan said, putting his phone away from his ear, putting it towards the sounds of cheering coming from the crew, proud of me that I won. "Thank you all for the support, guys!" I said, still excited with myself couldn't believing that I drove from L.A. to Chicago, and won myself and my new family of street racers 25 million dollars.

I started doing donuts in the warehouse to celebrate, and then stopped after a while, still extremely proud of myself. I got out of the car then, seeing a woman with long dark brown hair, looking a bit tan, and she was wearing grey skinny jeans, black boots that went up a little bit, but not too much, and a black tank top. "Congratulations on your win, Ezra Bridger." she congratulated me. "Thank you. May I see my prize please?" I asked, excited to really see that money now.

She nodded, and picked up a briefcase, handing it to me. The feeling of awesomeness still inside and strong, I opened up the briefcase, and my face brightened up the most that it has in my entire lifetime. In it was money, lots of money, 25 million dollars. I closed it up, put it in the Bugatti, and then the woman said, "Tell your crew that I got you guys the money." "How do you know about my crew?" I asked her.

"Does your crew have a contact who goes by 'Fulcrum?'" "Yes. Why?" "I am Fulcrum. I was the one helping you guys out on the road, giving you guys the super cars, and taking care of your personal cars." "Well, nice to meet you, Fulcrum, I guess?" I shook her hand, and Fulcrum properly introduced herself. "Ahsoka, Ahsoka Tano." she introduced herself as. "Head back to your crew, Ezra. You have a lot of celebrating to do." Ahsoka said, giving me a smile. "Thanks, and I will do lots and lots of celebrating. I will see you later, Ahsoka." I said. "See you later, Ezra." I nodded at her, and then got back in my car, the feeling of being a winner bright inside me.

 **Later that night**

We were now celebrating my win at the Willis Tower, eating at their restaurant they have there at night now. "Congrats to Ezra for winning it for us, and persevering through a tough challenge. We could not have been more proud of you, Ezra. Cheers, to you." Kanan said, everybody holding their glasses up, all of us clicking them. The rest of the night went by, all of us celebrating my win, and I was glad to be celebrating it with my friends. No, not just friends, family.

 **Two months later**

 **Hollywood Hills, L.A.**

Two months have passed ever since I won it for us in Chicago, and life couldn't get much better at this point in time.

After splitting up the money, we used it for a lot of things. Kanan used it to upgrade the HQ a little bit with some new car tuners and more garages in there and whatnot, and all of us spent it on some beautiful homes here in Hollywood Hills. We all ended up being neighbors, and we would see each other frequently, getting together for hangouts at one of our houses, taking a drive up the Pacific Coast Highway in our super cars that we used in the run, which we got to keep for ourselves, or our personal cars that we got back in Vegas on the way back, etc.

Sabine would come over occasionally to my house,and so would I, due to her living in the middle between me and Zeb, and our "thing" was going well so far.

We all still stuck with street racing, but at the same time we got jobs to keep ourselves occupied for when we are not racing. I was working as a car dealer at a near by dealership with Sabine and Zeb, Alex was working as a mechanic over at the HQ, his girlfriend was working at an Advanced Auto Parts in the city, and Kanan and Hera were running things at the HQ.

As for Agent Kallus and his people at the FBI, once we got the money, we dropped him off of our case, and he was not bothering us anymore along with the agency itself.

And so far, life was awesome, and we were all living it great. It felt great to be me at this time, and I was glad to feel that way alongside the rest of my friends. Whether we're on the road or not, we are always friends and family, and I, Ezra Bridger, will always drive with them, and I will never drive alone.


End file.
